Follow Your Heart and Speak Your Mind
by darkaznangel452
Summary: Max can’t sleep, so she thinks about things. Some things maybe she should have thought about awhile ago. MA
1. Wise Words from Joshua

Title: Follow your Heart and Speak your Mind  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Max can't sleep, so she thinks about things. Some things maybe she should have thought about awhile ago. M/A  
  
Status: Standalone (unless you want more)  
  
A/N: Hey! I've had an idea in my head for some time now to write a story about thinking about things. Hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Ari  
  
******  
  
She tossed and turned, she couldn't sleep, Damn shark DNA. She'd been awake 3 or 4 hours now, thinking about things. Terminal City. Joshua. Logan. The Virus.  
  
Alec.  
  
There it was again, a four letter word. As simple and complicated as that. He was such an arrogant jerk, right? What am I thinking?! Of course he is.  
  
I'm supposed to be in love with Logan, but now I'm starting to think that is all just one big lie. Maybe destiny willed me to find Logan. So, then I could find him.  
  
Alec.  
  
Oh great, now I'm definitely not going to get any sleep.  
  
She rolled out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her leather jacket on the way out. She knew where she was going. The one place she could think about things and no one ever bothered her.  
  
The Space Needle  
  
This had been her safe haven from everything the past few years. Work. Manticore. Logan. Even Alec. Well, most the time.  
  
Why do I need to second think this? Am I going crazy or something. I'm supposed to be in love with Logan, but is the virus the only thing holding me back?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Max, you seriously think the only thing keeping you and Logan apart is the virus?" Alec had said.  
  
"Yes, plus my personal life is my business so butt out." She had snapped back.  
  
"Max, we're not meant to be with them. We're a danger to them. When are you going to realize that?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Maybe he was right. Maybe she wasn't meant to be with Logan, but if not, Who? Who was supposed to keep her warm at night. Make her laugh when she was down. Make her smile when she was hurt. Suddenly, a name came to mind.  
  
Alec.  
  
He is all those things. He had held her while she cried the night she told him about Ben. He made her laugh despite their current situation at T.C. When she got shot going out to get supplies last week he had made a joke about it and made her smile. Maybe she should follow her heart.  
  
Suddenly she heard something creeping up behind her.  
  
She spun around only to face the real Alec, not the one she had been picturing in her mind, the real one.  
  
"Hey, Maxie." He said his cocky grin slapped in place.  
  
"I come here to be alone," she said as she turned back around to look out over the city.  
  
"I know." He replied and sat down next to her. "I just need to be with someone right now."  
  
She turned to face him, "Why?"  
  
"Joshua died tonight. Didn't they tell you? I'm so sorry Max."  
  
She looked away, she could feel the tears trying to fall. She felt Alec put his arms around her. She just leaned into the warmth of his embrace, and before she knew it the tears were falling from her eyes onto the sleek smooth leather of Alec's coat.  
  
They sat like that for a long time, until Max straightened up. Wiping the tears from her eyes she asked a question.  
  
"How?"  
  
Alec sighed, "He was on watch duty. One of the anti-transgenic people saw him. They shot at him. He didn't hear a thing he was too busy watching his front, not his back."  
  
"Was it painless?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, without notice she burst into tears. "How did you find out?"  
  
Alec shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting.  
  
"Max, I was there. I was going up to relieve him. I saw him get shot, and I ran till I reached him. He was still alive, but he was bleeding very heavy. He told me-, he told me not to be shy, to go after the person I love, and he told me that I had to take care of you."  
  
"Oh my god, Alec are you alright?" she placed a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm always alright."  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit, I know behind that mask there is deep dark distress. And it's okay if once and awhile you need somebody to be there for you. I just want you to know I will always be there for you. No matter what."  
  
"Max, there's something I need to tell you. I love you." Saying that he stood up and walked back inside the space needle.  
  
Oh my god! Did Alec just say he loved me. I need to tell him I feel the same way.  
  
"Alec." She called running after him. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't dare turn around.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He slowly turned around, and Max ran to him and clung to him.  
  
"Alec." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Max. I did mean it. Joshua told me to speak my mind." He said right before he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
The End  
  
*******  
  
There it is. Hope you liked it! I know that the characters were a little out of character. Please review!  
  
Ari 


	2. Hold Your Breath

A/N: I'm so sorry Joshua had to die! I would like to dedicate this story to:  
  
Diamond*Princess  
  
She helped me to realize, that I should write more of this story. I really hope you guys like it.  
  
Ariana  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2: Hold your breath  
  
*******  
  
Max and Alec sat on the space needle, watching the sun rise. It was a beautiful day, but a sad day, all mixed in one. Max had cried some more about Joshua, but laughed some more with Alec.  
  
They sat their entwined watching the sun rise, content in being together, at last. Max turned her head slowly to face Alec.  
  
"Alec, are you okay?"  
  
He grinned, "I'm better than okay, I've got my girl." He said hugging her to him tightly.  
  
She just smiled, "Shit! Alec we need to get to TC."  
  
"Why?" he asked confused. Then it dawned on him.  
  
Joshua  
  
*******  
  
Max and Alec ran into TC holding hands, to find everyone silent. In the center of the room, on a white cloth lay Joshua. Max rushed to his side, and grabbed his hand.  
  
They no longer held the warmth his hands had, his eyes no longer had the shine of a little boy inside. They were stone cold empty.  
  
Everyone held their breath as soon as Max walked in. She had been the closest to him, everyone had liked him, but she was closest. It wasn't until they saw Alec go up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, and her turn around and start crying into his chest that they let out their breaths.  
  
Max knew everyone was wondering why she was in Alec's arms. But, that didn't matter to her, she loved him and she was going to follow Joshua's advice.  
  
Follow your heart, and speak your mind  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Max attended the funeral for Joshua. It was held in TC, of course, but it was the most depressing one she had ever been to.  
  
There were so many people there that she didn't even know everyone. She watched silently as they lowered his coffin into the broken earth. She turned away, and buried her head in Alec's jacket. She couldn't watch this.  
  
Afterwards everyone went back to the Mess Hall. The only thing she could do was sit there. If she heard his name, saw anyone besides Alec, she would break down in tears. She ended up sitting in the corner crying into Alec's shoulder, yet again.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I'm trying to find a plot in my head, but I'm just drawing a blank, so if you could please review, and give me some ideas I would love it!  
  
Ariana  
  
~*~  
  
Jen Drake- thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Cloudburst- omg! How do I thank you? Your review just moved me in away I was inspired to write! Thank You so much! ;)  
  
Feenian-thanks for supporting my OOC characters! ;) 


End file.
